


It Is the Winchester's Charlie Brown

by Laole2001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laole2001/pseuds/Laole2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from 15 year old Charlotte Hoffman's eyes as she encounters the shadows of her nightmares. After her Fifth birthday Charlie is orphaned, and afraid of the dark she has no clue why, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where do we begin?

Spring time, hot sun, blooming flowers, everything was right. A gloomy little town turned around for one day, Charlotte's fifth birthday. She had been planning this day for months. Finally the finished product would be in front of her eyes.

Every detail was accounted for, the bounce castle in pastel pink, periwinkle, and plum table settings. As well as her parents both in town, usually she would have one parent, or the other escorting her around due to her parents line of work, now both were down stairs in the kitchen where they should be.

She imagined her life that would await downstairs; little did she know what awaited her.

The whole town was there for the party. The whole town came out to a number of sixty eight, and everyone was there for Charlie. She stood by the door and greeted all sixty eight with a "How do you do" in the spirit of the party. There was one family she didn't recognize; there was a man with two children. One was wearing an oversized leather jacket; he had to be at least ten. The other was younger, scrawny, dressed in a plaid button up, cotton, at least Charlie's age. Very inappropriately dressed for a party she thought, she still greeted them.

"How do you do?"

"Very well and, you madam?" said the scrawny one

"Quite well, but whom am I speaking with?"

This time the father answered "We are friends of you parents, I am John Winchester, these are my boys Sam, and Dean. Now could you please point me in the direction of your parents?"

"Yes sir, down the hall." Charlie held up her hands trying to figure out her left, and right. "To the right."

"Thanks" John flashed a half smile, and then stomped off with a blank expression.

"Happy Birthday" the boy in the leather jacket handed Charlie a small present wrapped in newspapers "I'm Dean, nice party."

"Thank you sir." replied Charlie

Dean flashed a half smile much like his father only his wasn't followed by a blank expression. Dean just hovered over his brother, eyeing him like he was trying to read from far away.

"Bye Dean" Sam obviously saw this and was shooing Dean away. He walked away but kept distance.

"Hello Sam, welcome." Charlie blurted out to break the silence.

"Thank you for spreading your welcome."

Dean snickered through his breath, obviously he found two five year olds talking like adults funny. However Charlie was over the moon that Sam chimed in.


	2. The Ball is Rolling

The parties' atmosphere was diminishing, but Sam, and Charlie kept their spirits alive. They ate cake, laughed, and wreaked havoc among those at the party. Dean smiled at the sight of his little brother so joyful, he wondered how long this could really last. Then it happened Sam was so startled he nearly jumped out of his seat, Dean charged in his direction looking for answers to his sudden outburst.

"Sammy", Dean perused forcefully "what happened Sammy?"

"She... she, kissed mee" he wined, holding a finger out to Charlie. Dean eyed Charlie with the angriest look he could muster, because he found it all so amusing.

"What" Charlie sputtered, "isn't that what people do when they like each other?" Tears welled up in Charlotte's eyes. She felt as if they were out for her head just because she showed affection. She was opposed to love because of this moment. She ran up the stairs to her room, she liked to call it a castle, and now she knew why, she felt like a damsel in distress.

Her birthday was not like it was supposed to be, it was a smudge on her time line, a blemish that couldn't be erased. All because of the Winchesters.

Charlie closed her eyes trying to forget the events of moments ago. Tears finally rolled down her cheeks, she silently cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter was originally published on wattpad by Ell_Eh_Oh ( me ), on October 19th,2014

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. This story was originally published on wattpad by Ell_Eh_Oh (me), on October 19, 2014. My writing has gotten a lot better since then, but I wasn't getting enough feedback. Therefore I would greatly appreciate it if you guys gave some constructive criticism.


End file.
